Intervertebral implants are used for the fusion of two vertebral bodies, especially in the area of the lumbar spine. One or two implants are used for each intervertebral space.
Various types of such intervertebral implants are already known from the prior art. However, all of these have the disadvantage that they harbor the risk of the implant sinking into the end plates of the affected vertebrae. For example, an intervertebral implant in the form of a ring or double ring open on top and bottom is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,327 BRANTIGAN. Since only the edge of the ring implant and at most also the narrow connection web in the case of a double ring design can act as bone contact surface, there is considerable risk that the end plates of the thereby spaced-apart vertebral bodies will sink in.